At First Sight
by Virgo girl 14
Summary: DISCLAIMER: Do not own the characters. JKR does. SUMMARY:Trelawney makes a prediction, what does Ginny think of it?


**At first sight**

Ginny Weasley was walking through the corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, on her way to her Divination class with her friends Colin Creevey and Luna Lovegood. Colin was talking animatedly about the latest photographs he'd taken, and Luna was talking about the weird and wonderful creatures her father had "discovered", but Ginny wasn't listening.

"Ginny?" Luna spoke, waving a delicate hand in front of her friend's face.

"Sorry!" Ginny said, jolting from a daydream.

"What's wrong? Nargal's got in your head? Or maybe the Wrackspurts?"

"No… just…" she trailed off, and a tall blond boy in green and silver robes pushed past them.

"Watch where you're going." he snapped.

Ginny gave him a nasty look and proceeded up the stairs into the Divination Tower, and Colin decided to dance up the stairs. Ginny burst into giggles.

He grinned down at her. "Great, you smiled!"

"I wasn't aware that I wasn't smiling." her brown eyes glittering up at him as he opened the door.

"Ladies first." he said and did a mock bow.

Luna and Ginny laughed, playfully curtseyed and said in unison "Thank you."

The three laughed and took their seats at the back of the room.

Ginny looked confused as cards appeared on the tables in the room.

"Good morning children." a mystified voice called to the class.

Ginny looked to see Professor Trelawney, she rolled her eyes at the strange woman at the front of the room.

"Today, children, we will be learning to predict our future with Tarot cards…" Trelawney started to explain, but Ginny drowned out her voice, pulled the cards toward her and idly turned the cards over in front of her, but strangely, each time she shuffled and turned them, the same four cards appeared. Strength. Lovers. Despair. Death.

Her eyebrows creased together. "Colin pass me the book." she nudged him. He had been using the book as his pillow.

He whines slightly. "S'my pillow!"

"Colin Creevey! Gimme the book!" Ginny said.

He sighed and closed his eyes once more.

Ginny got inpatient and decapitated his head from the book, letting it smack off the table.

"Ow! Ginevra!" he whined, rubbing his head.

Ginny pulled a fake smile and flicked through the pages. Soon she found what she had been looking for. She read the words, but her brain was too numb to take in the text.

Colin pulled the book from her, snapped it shut and laid his head upon it again.

Ginny sighed and shuffled the cards once more and turned them over.

She groaned quietly. The same cards had been revealed. Strength. Lovers. Despair. Death.

Trelawney, who had been walking around the room, gasped loudly, stopping dead in front of Ginny. "I am so sorry my dear."

Ginny looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What?" she asked.

"I'm so sorry dear, but you and the man you love will soon be torn apart." Trelawney said.

Ginny looked at her suspiciously. "What in the name of Merlin are you talking about, woman?"

"Death and destruction will follow in your wake."

Ginny rolled her eyes and stood up. She took the book from under Colin's head once more and shoved it in her bag just as Colin groaned again in pain.

"I'll meet you back in the Common Room or something later." she said, slinging her bag over her shoulder as she left the room.

She blew out a sharp breath as she walked down the stone steps into the Entrance Hall and went to the huge wooden doors and pushed them open, walking out into the Autumnal sunshine. She made her way to the tree by the lake, its once green leaves now colours of orange and brown, falling to the ground from its sturdy long branches as she climbed up and sat on one a little way up so she over looked the grounds through the gaps in the branches, her leg swinging lightly and her arm reached up and her hand closed around a higher branch.

Her eyes closed as she felt the cool, gentle breeze playing with her dark red hair. She started to calm down in her favourite spot. She loved it up in the tree; it seemed the only place she could properly calm down.

Soon the sounds of laughter and people talking told her lessons had ended for the day. She opened her eyes. Brown soon met platinum hair falling over stormy grey eyes, and she knew who those eyes and the hair belonged to and she smiled slightly.

She'd noticed Draco Malfoy staring at her over the last few weeks and she'd started to think that there was more to him than that cold, hard exterior that everyone else saw.

She jumped down from the tree and walked over to him. He stood alone, which meant she could possibly have a reasonable conversation with him.

"Hello." she grinned at him.

Draco looked down, bewildered at the petite red head. "What do you want?" he snarled.

Ginny resisted the urge to roll her eyes at him. "Just thought I'd come say hi."

"Well now you've said it, you can go." he said.

"You're difficult to talk to." she stated.

"Yep I am." he smirked at her.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Don't be a prat." She smirked back.

"Why are you talking to me?" he asked.

"Why have you been looking at me?" she asked back.

He leaned in close, his hot breath tickling her ear as he whispered, "Meet me at the Room of Requirement at 9 o'clock tonight and I'll show you." and he left her there, confused while he still had a smirk on his face.

She shrugged it off and walked into the school abd to the Great Hall.

"Ginny?" Luna had caught up with her. "What did Malfoy want?"

"Dunno, wasn't listening." she lied.

"Okay.." Luna had seemed to believe her for now.

Colin Creevey made his way over to Ginny and they both sat at the Gryffindor Table and Luna went to her own table.

Dinner had gone slow, and for once Ginny found herself wishing that curfew would come quickly.

Two hours had passed and the headmaster finally told everyone it was time for them to go to their common rooms for the night.

Ginny glanced at the watch Hermione had given her for her birthday and saw it read 8:30. "Enough time to sneak from the group while we're on our way to the Common Room." she muttered, unheard by the volume of the students talking. She looked over at the Slytherin Table. Draco had already gone.

She stoop up and followed Colin with the rest of their housemates.

During the journey up the stairs, she made sure she got herself separated from Colin so she could make her escape. He couldn't ask questions if she'd 'accidentally' got herself lost in the group could he? When she knew a secret passage was near, she darted quickly to the side unnoticed by the older and younger students, and she remained in the shadows. No one noticed.

She glanced at the watch again. 8:50. She slipped into the passage that lead to the 7th floor corridor where the Gryffindor Common Room was and also the Room of Requirement. She soon found the way out. She knew she was just a door away from the portrait of the Fat Lady that guarded the Gryffindor Common Room, so she turned and walked toward the Room of Requirement. She soon saw Draco and the door come into view.

He was smiling at her, and they were both still in their uniforms.

"Close your eyes." he told her, smirking.

"Why?" she asked, confused.

"Just do it." he said.

Sighing, she closed her eyes.

Just to make sure she didn't peek, he put one hand over her eyes and slowly lead her inside.

Ginny could hear soft music playing, but couldn't see her surroundings until Draco removed his hand and her eyes fluttered open. She looked around her at the scene in front of her. It was like a hole from floor to ceiling had been carved out of the ancient stone wall, giving them a view of the night sky, the moon at its highest, fullest and brightest, and the back lake so calm and peaceful, no breeze or forceful wind to cause a ripple on the surface.

She looked up at Draco who was smiling down at her.

"This is what you were planning?" she asked.

He nodded. "Do you like it?" he asked.

She smiled up at him widely. "It's beautiful."

He took a step back and held a hand out to her. "May I have this dance?" he smirked.

Ginny giggled and took it. "Of course." she nodded.

He spun her toward him and begun slowly dancing with her.

Eyes connected, brown met silvery blue/grey and this time neither one wanted to look away.

They seemed to stay that way for hours, yet it was only 30 minutes, and soon the already small gap between bodies closed,, arms pulled the other closer and lips met softly.

The kiss wasn't how she'd imagined a kiss with Draco Malfoy, heated and rough. But it was soft, gentle, he was treated her as though she were made of delicate crystal.

She put her head on his shoulder as they continued to dance to the music playing.

Soon they heard a chime as the clock struck midnight.

Both were surprised at how long they'd danced, how many soft kisses they'd shared.

"I guess we have to go…" Ginny pouted.

Draco nodded. He didn't want to leave just as much as she didn't.

"I had a good night tonight." she blushed.

"Me too." he grinned.

They linked arms and he walked her back to the Gryffindor Tower.

"Night." she smiled.

He kissed her softly. "Night." he said and watched her disappear into the dark.

'_I love him/her.' _They both thought in unison.

'_Yeah… Trelawney's an old loon… Draco and I will survive anything.' _Ginny thought determinedly as she crawled into bed and fell asleep as her head hit the pillow.

_-Finite-_


End file.
